


Shaya Inhliziyo Yami

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Shaya Inhliziyo Yami

Cersei

UCersei ubesakhipha amazwi kaJaime izolo kusihlwa, kodwa wazama ukungalaleli kakhulu. Wayethukuthele, futhi uJaime wayengakaze abhekane nemiphumela emibi kakhulu, wayezobuya kuye njengoba ayehlala enza. Impela, leso sigaxa sakhe sasinobuhle, futhi kwamphoqa ukuthi asibheke, kodwa lapho esenqume ukuthi wenziwe naye, kuzoba ngokwemibandela yakhe, hhayi eyakhe. Ngakho-ke ngoba manje bekufanele amfune, amqinisekise ukuthi abuyele kuye. Wamamatheka, ebuka esibukweni; lokho akufanele kube nzima. Wagqoka ingubo ebomvu ende abemthengele yona eminyakeni edlule, wabophela ikhanda ibhubesi legolide ehlombe. Lapho, manje kufanele angiqaphele. Ikhanda lengonyama lalizomkhumbuza ukuthi wayenguLannister, njengoba enjalo. Babengabendawonye. Kwakungowesifazane waseTarth ayekhathazeke kakhulu ngaye. Wayengeke amthande, wayembona nje kancane, futhi uMaid waseTarth ngokungangabazeki wayengowesifazane omubi kunabo bonke uCersei ayekade ambheke ngakho. Cha, uthando belungaphandle kombuzo, ngakho uCersei wacabanga ukuthi uJaime kumele adlale omunye umdlalo. Wenza sengathi uyamthanda ngaphandle nje kwami. Yebo, amabili angadlala kulowo mdlalo. Mhlawumbe uma ethandana nomunye wonogada ngaphandle kwamakamelo kaJaime… Yebo, lokho bekuqinisekile ukuthi kuzomenza abe nomhawu. Wehla izicathulo ezimbili zegolide, waphumela ngaphandle komnyango, ebheke egumbini likaJaime.

Njengoba ezungeza umgwaqo oya emagumbini akhe, wezwa izinyawo zisiya ngakuye. Kwakunguye. Bekenzani lapha? UCersei wayezimisele ukusebenzisa lokhu ukuze asizakale, ngakho-ke wamamatheka kamnandi kulowo mfethu, futhi wangena phambi kwakhe, evimba indlela yakhe ngempumelelo.

"Sawubona!" UCersei ubabaze ngombukiso wamanga womdlandla. "Kufanele ube ngowesifazane engizwa ukuthi usindisiwe mfowethu. Ngihlala ngibonga kakhulu, bengilokhu ngisondelene kakhulu noJaime, bekuzophula inhliziyo yami ukumlahla."

"Wamukelekile." Owesifazane uthulisile, kucace ukuthi akaqondanga semthethweni.

"Ngiyazi ukuthi kade wadlala ku-knight isikhathi eside, kepha kumele ungakhohlwa ubumnandi bakho. Ungowesifazane ohlonishwayo, akumele uthule. Ubani igama lakho?"

"UBrienne waseTarth." Manje lona wesifazane uzwakala eqhosha, ngokungathi lelo dwala elincane elinokuqonda laliwuhlobo lomklomelo. Kungenzeka kanjani ukuthi uJaime afune ukuchitha isikhathi sokuba naye? Impela uzama ukungiphika.

"Ngingakubuza ukuthi wenzani lapha, Brienne? Uphelezele umfowethu e-King's Landing, okwakuwumsebenzi wakho, ngakho angiqiniseki ngokuphelele ukuthi kungani ungakasalanga."

"Ngizoba yingxenye yeCity Watch, ngoba angisenaso isifungo sokuzosebenza." Ukudinwa kukaBrienne kwakujabulisa izindlebe zikaCersei.

"Hawu! Yebo, ngiyakhumbula manje, uJaime ukusho izolo ebusuku. Ngikhohliwe, besinokuningi esingakhuluma ngakho… Phakathi kwezinye izinto."

"Izolo ebusuku? Bengicabanga ukuthi wena noJaime nibonane imizuzu embalwa nje?"

"Hhayi-ke, lokho bekuyinto yokuqala. Akukhona ukuthi kukhona okukukhathazayo, kepha besinokungaqondi kahle, uyabona, kodwa wabuya ebusuku ezoxolisa. Besivukile ubusuku bonke, sizenzela isikhathi esilahlekile. .Ungitshele ukuthi ukujabulele kanjani ukubuya, ngokusobala bonke lobo busuku besemgwaqweni bebengabekezeleleki.Kunenhlanhla yokuthi uSansa oseshade noTirion, noma kuzodingeka achithe isikhathi ezama ukumhlanganisa futhi nalokho okusele kuye "Umndeni, lowo mfowethu osesigangeni."

"Uthole ngaleli Sansa izolo ebusuku? Wajabula?"

"Ubehlekisa ngempumuzo. Noma kunjalo, uJaime ucele ukuthi ngizombona namhlanje ntambama, kepha ngizithola senginama-peciw, ngakho-ke ngicabanga ukuthi ngizomane ngiqale ukudla isidlo sasemini kuqala. Bekumnandi ukuhlangana nawe, Brienne wase Tarth. " Futhi uCersei wahamba, ephawula ngentokozo ukubukeka okubuthaka ebusweni bendodakazi enkulu.

IBrienne

UBrienne wagwaza emnyango kaJaime, wamdlikiza ngamandla, futhi wamshaya wavala emva kwakhe.

"Yini ma-"

"Ungiqambele amanga! Ungitshele ukuthi usanda kuthola iSansa Stark! Uthe uzozama ukungisiza!" Wayemkloloda, ekhathazekile ngokumkhaphela kwakhe

"Ngizokwenza, ngiyathembisa! Angiqondi ukuthi kungani-"

"Ungazihluphi ngokuqamba amanga kimi, Kinglayer, ngiyalazi iqiniso. Udadewenu ungitshele konke."

"Udadewethu ukutshele? Yini ekutshele yona, empeleni? Iqiniso? Kuzoba usuku oluxakile impela lapho uCersei ezithola ngokwakhe ukuthi uzokhuluma iqiniso!" Izwi lakhe belithukuthele njengoba nelakhe lalinolaka, kepha wehluleka wukuzibuza ukuthi ngabe kwakungekho mazwi athembekile kuye. Kepha bekufanele azi ngokuqinisekile, wayekhohlisiwe kaningi.

"Ungitshele ukuthi ubuye kuyena izolo ebusuku. Ukuthi ukhululeke ukuthi uSansa wayeseshade naye ngakho-ke awuzukuchitha isikhathi umgcina, ukuze ungabe usachitha sikhathi esithe xaxa kanye nami." UBrienne uhambe phambi kwakhe, ecasukile, ezimisele ukungakhali. Wezwa izandla zakhe zimluka okhalweni, emdonsa emuva njengoba ecindezela yena.

"Yimi lowo," ehlahlela intamo kuye, kumenze aqhaqhazele lapho umoya wakhe ubanjwa esikhunjeni sakhe, "The Kingslayer." Wemba izinzipho zakhe ezinhlangothini zakhe kancane, hhayi ngokwanele ukubangela izinhlungu, kepha kwanele ukumazisa ngobuhlungu amazwi akhe ayemzwise bona. "Indoda engenanhlonipho. Isephula isifungo. Unamanga."

"Ngidedele." Ubehlebeze ngamandla amakhulu ngangokunokwenzeka, imizwa yezindebe zakhe emzimbeni wakhe imenze wangakwazi ukukhuluma, wayesazi ukuthi uCersei udlalile ngaye. UJaime wayekhuluma iqiniso.

"Cha." Wakhula emuva, yize ayekhulula amandla akhe. Uzamile ukukhumula ekubambeni, kepha akakwazanga ukukhululeka.

"Uyenzelani lento?" Wambuza, efisa ukusuka, kepha ngasikhathi sinye wazimisela kuye ukuthi angalokothi avume ukuhamba. Kulokhu wamkhulula, emhlikihla kuye njengoba eguquka, egijimisa iminwe yakhe ezinweleni zakhe zisezinhlungwini. Akaze awuphendule umbuzo wakhe, ngakho wabuza futhi. "Uyenzelani lento?" Akabange esaphendula, wabamba ingalo yakhe, wayijikisa ebusweni bakhe, wayigqolozela emehlweni akhe emerald, wabona ukuthi ukukhanya kwelanga kubenze bavela kanjani begolide.

"Ufuna ukwazi?" Wamemeza; ulaka olwaluhlalele kuye lwalusekhona kakhulu ezwini lakhe lezwi.

"Yebo." Waphendula, esaba impendulo. Waphefumula kaninginingi, wehlisela ikhanda lakhe ukugqolozela emhlabathini, ngaphambi kokuliphakamisa kancane kancane ukuze ambheke emuva. Intukuthelo ihambile, yathathelwa indawo isengozini eyenza uBrienne wafuna ukuqhuma.

"Ngoba ... ngiyakuthanda. Ngiyakuthanda, Brienne."


End file.
